Destined Boundry
by AvaAlejandra
Summary: AU - Alex has a strange attraction to the new girl, but he doesn't act apon it, for there is still Isabel. What will he do?
1. First Meeting

Title - Destined Boundry  
  
Couple - Alex/Tess - Fifthwheel  
  
Rating - R  
  
Summary - Alex has a strange attraction to the new girl, but he doesn't act apon it, for there is still Isabel. What will he do?  
  
Disclamier - I own nothing, it belongs to JK.  
  
----  
  
Alex Whitman sits at his computer figuring out what to do. A new girl came to Roswell today. She was so beautiful, he wanted to be with her. Alex shurgs off the thought and trys to concentrate on Isabel, the women he has been drooling over for so long, but he can't his mind falls back to that beautiful raven, Tess Harding, yea thats her name. Frustrated Alex gets up and grabs his guitar, playing a few cords a knock came form his window. First startling him, but he figured it was Isabel. She had came to his window a few nights ago because she had a bad dream. Pulling back the curtian.."Isabel what do you....oh hey" It wasn't Isabel standing outside his window on this night, it was his new obsession Tess.  
  
"Hey, umm what are you doing here?" Extending a hand to help her inside.  
  
"Well..Al..er Alex I mean, I was walking home and I remembered Isabel said you lived here and I wanted to stop by." Tess walks around the room admiring all of Alex's possessions, running her hand along the strings of his gutiar. "You play?" Still caught in awe of her beauty Alex snaps back to reality. "Oh..uh..yea I'm in a band."  
  
Silence fell over the both of them as they sat down on the bed. "So..would you like something to drink or eat?" Nervesly Alex gets up and goes to the door. "Yea...umm sure, I'll have a coke if you have that." Tess says with a smile, her beautiful blue eyes locking with Alex's. Embrassed from staring so much Alex goes to the kitchen to get some drinks.  
  
Tess gets up from the bed and walks over to Alex's desk. Rooming through all his papers and books. "Damnit, where did you put that file" Tess whispers in frustration just as Alex walks in with 2 glasses of coke. "Did you say something Tess?"  
  
TBC.... 


	2. Painful Tears

"Oh, Alex...umm no I didn't say anything I..I was just admiring your things" Tess moved her self quickly back over to the bed not wanting Alex to get suscipous about anything. "Oh...yea I have tons of junk, never much to really admire" Alex said with a chuckle as he handed Tess her glass and sat next to her. 'Alex didn't even pay attention' Tess thought to her self. Taking a few sips of her coke, Tess looks up and catchs Alex's gaze. "Your beautiful" Alex says as he pushes back a strand of hair that fell over her face. Blushing Tess grabs his hand and intwines it with hers. They sit there holding hands and drinking their cokes in silence. Alex looks around to his alarm clock and realizes its 4am. "Tess, umm..its really late may..maybe you should head home before you dad starts to worry." Releasing his hand he walks her to the door so she wouldn't have to climb back out the window. Tess turns around and places a small gentle kiss on Alex's lips and simply says "Thank you"  
  
Its been two hours since Tess was at his house. Alex was glad it was the weekend or he would haven't gone to school. With his hands behind his head and lying on his back, he stares at the ceiling. "Why am I attracted to this girl" He takes a few deep breaths. "I'm supposed to love Isabel, but how can I love someone who..who don't love me the same?" He questions himself over and over, he can't find a answer to why Tess has been able to get his full focus. Ponding himself with questions he starts to wonder what Tess is doing at that very moment.  
  
Across town Tess is lying on her bed with her soft teddy bear. "I can't love Alex..I..I have to love Max, but...but I don't want to." A small tear fell from her eye. She lies there remembering everything Nasedo has taught and told her, she has to love Max, get pregnant and go home with the three of them. Tess throws her bear in frustration. "I can't do it, I..I just can't" Wiping tears from her eyes, Tess drifts off to sleep.  
  
Sunday Evening - Crashdown  
  
"Hey Alex...haven't seen you in a couple of days" Isabel waves Alex over to her booth. "Oh...Hey Is..Isabel." Alex sits down not wanting to make eye contact, he still isn't sure if the aliens can read your mind he hasn't been apart of the group long enough to know. Just then Tess walks in, she notices Isabel and Alex. Avoiding eye contact with Alex she talks to Isabel. "Hey I can't stay tonight my dad wants me to watch this stupid thing on TV with him.." Tess manages to chuckle a bit. "Yea, thats ok, we can hang out tomorrow after school." "So you guys were hanging out tonight?" Alex chokes out trying to direct the question to Isabel, but he couldn't take his eyes off Tess. "Were, thats the key word Alex.' Isabel laughs and Tess laughs fakely and turns her gaze back to Isabel ' I've got to go so I'll see you guys later" Tess waves bye and walks out of the Crashdown without even looking at him. "Hey Iz..sorry but I should get home, nothing much is going on around here so I'll just talk to you later" Alex runs out before Isabel could say goodbye.  
  
Its two hours before mid-night. Alex sits by his window hoping Tess would stop by like she did two nights before. On the other side of town in front of the Crashdown, Tess is stranded with a piece of shit car. She sees Max, she'll ask him for help. He doesn't believe her car broke down. She can't help herself after spatting with him, then she just kisses him.  
  
Next Day After School   
  
"Hey...Alex, did you hear" Maria pulls down the newspaper infront of him. "Hear what Maria, somebody do it again it the eraser room?" He said smugly. "No you moron, Max kissed Tess!" A gut pincing feeling aroused in Alex, but he tried to keep cool. "Look Maria, love to sit and chat I have to go." Alex slams his bedroom door and flops down on the bed. Covering his eyes, but that doesn't stop the tears from flowing down. "I can't believe she kissed him" A knock at his window. 'Great!' he muttered to his self. He opens it up. "Alex, look I know you must have hea..." "I don't care Tess, save it, its not worth it" he slams the window shut and lays back on the bed. Tess starts to cry as she runs back home, 'You sure screwed this up now didn't you, you stupid bitch' she muttered to herself as she blew up a street light. 'He can go to hell for all I care'  
  
TBC.... 


	3. Hurting Inside

It's been a week since Alex last saw Tess. He first thought she had skipped town, but he knew that surely wasn't the case Monday morning at school.   
  
"Alex!" Yells a bubbly Maria from the hallway.  
  
First thing to Alex's mind is to hide, but instead he smiled and walked up to her.  
  
"Hey Maria...so...uh...what are you doin?"  
  
"Well hello and nice day to you too." Maria says rolling her eyes, grabbing her book from her locker.  
  
Alex shifts from foot to foot uncomfortably. "No..I didn't mean it to be rude. uh..Just been a bad week." He said looking up from the ground past Maria, and he saw her.  
  
Maria started rambling on about something crazy, but Alex couldn't pay any attention, he was so drawn in on Tess. She was standing with Isabel at her locker talking. She was wearing a mid-lenght jean shirt, a blue v-neck top, and those amazing black boots.  
  
SNAP - SNAP Maria does with her fingers to grab back Alex's attention. "Man, where did you go? I like asked you the same question 10 times, what is with you?" Alex didn't really want to talk, so he mumbled something about having to be somewhere and took off.  
  
Later that night...  
  
Alex is walking back home from studing with Liz at the Crashdown. He was quite relieved Tess didn't show up, he thought it was more had something to do with that she had kissed Liz's boyfriend.   
  
He stops a block away from his house, he could try right and go home and wallow in the pain or he could turn left and talk to Tess. Well being Alex, he turned right.   
  
'Like I have the balls to actually talk to her after the way I yelled at her.' He thought to him self.  
  
Lying in his bed all he could do was think about Tess. He didn't know her all that well, but there was just something about her that drove him crazy. After about an hour of trying to get Tess out of his head, he grabbed his guitar and started to play. But still all he could do was think of her. 


	4. Starry Nights

Its been one month since Alex first met Tess. Now he knew she was an alien just like Isabel, Max and Michael. Liz took off to Florida for the summer to basicly get away from Max, they went through alot because of the whole "destiny" thing Max and Tess were supposed to have. Which quite frankly disturbed Alex. He didn't want Tess to be with Max, he wanted her to be with him. If only he could do something to make her see it.  
  
The summer weather was as nice as a Roswell summer could be. Although at night it did cool down, which made it nice to take late night walks. The stars had been shinning so bright every night since Tess showed up, but thats what Alex thought, he never really paid much attention to the stars since the aliens, and most of all Tess came into his life.  
  
It was about 2:30am on a nice Tuesday morning. Alex couldn't sleep so he figured a nice walk would do him good. After about walking the town twice Alex saw a bench under a streetlight and deicided to sit down and just relax. Alex had been so tense since he had seen Tess the day before, he sees her everyday now which makes it so much harder for him to deal with the fact they may never get a chance to be together. It killed him inside.  
  
An hour passed by and Alex was still sitting there with his head leaning back starring at the stares. A cold breeze blew in a few moments later, which made Alex turn around. And there he saw her. She was so amazingly beautiful it killed him to think just how beautiful she really is. A lump enmerged in his thoat as she started to walk towards him, he was trying hard not to get up scared and run, but instead he just sat there. She came to the front of the bench and sat next to him. Neither said a word, yet she reached her hand over and took his, he gladdly took hers too. Both sat in silence and glanced up at the stars never saying a word.  
  
TBC... 


End file.
